Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: Clasico de Lewis Carroll, Las aventuras subterraneas de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas adaptado a Naruto. Aventura, fantacia, accion, suspenso, amistad y por supuesto. . . romance. Ella se estaba volviendo parte de ahi. . . . . y de el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les traigo Alicia en el pais de las maravillas vercion Naruto.

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenecen, por desgracia TTnTT.

Nota- Sakura viste igual que Alicia, ya saben el vestido azul, y su cabello es corto. No describo completamente a los personajes porque toma mucho tiempo, y se supone que ustedes ya saben como son, sino busquenlos en google XD. Cada quien viste como su respectivo personaje, les digo porque no voy a describir la vestimenta tan detalladamente xd. Sakura tiene 12 y su hermana 27 años, todos los personajes dentro del pais de las maravillas tienen mas de 100 años. Y en el mundo real viven en el mismo tiempo que en el libro original, osea mucho antes de 1920, algo asi ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien XD gomen.

.

.

.

.

.

** Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I. En la madriguera del conejo

Sakura empezaba ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana a la orilla del rio, sin tener nada que hacer: habia echado un par de hojeadas al libro que su hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenia dibujos ni dialogos. _"¿Y de que sirve un libro sin dibujos ni dialogos?"_, se preguntaba Sakura.

Asi pues, estaba pensando (y pensar le costaba esfuerzo, porque el calor del dia la habia dejado somnolienta y atontada) si el placer de tejer una guirnalda de margaritas la compensaria del trabajo de levantarse y coger las margaritas, cuando de pronto frente a ella salto un hombre joven pelirrojo de ojos miel, el cual vestia muy elegante.

No habia nada muy extraordinario en esto, ni tampoco le parecio a Sakura oir que el hombre se decia asi mismo: _"¡Dios mio, dios mio, voy a llegar tarde!" _(Cuando penso en eso depues, decidio que, desde luego, hubiera debido sorprenderla mucho, pero en aquel momento le parecio lo mas natural del mundo). Pero cuando el hombre saco un reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco, lo miro y echo a correr, Sakura se levanto de un salto, porque comprendido de golpe que ella estaba sola ahi de rato sin nada ni nadie a distancia, el habia saltado ante la nada con esa exprecion neutral en su rostro, que segun ella era el mas bello y perfecto que haya visto, y ardiendo de curiosidad, se puso a correr tras el por la pradera, y llego justo a tiempo para ver como se precipitaba en una madriguera que se abria al pie del seto.

Un momento mas tarde, Sakura se metia tambien en la madriguera, sin pararse a considerar como se las arreglaria despues para salir.

Al principio, la madriguera del conejo se extendia en linea recta como un tunel, y despues torcio bruscamente hacia abajo, tan bruscamente que ni siquiera Sakura tuvo tiempo de detenerse y se encontro cayendo por lo que parecia un pozo muy profundo.

O el pozo en verdad era muy profundo, o ella caia muy despacio, porque Sakura, mientras decendia, tubo tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse que iba a pasar despues. Primero miro hacia abajo, para ver donde iria a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Despues miro hacia las paredes del pozo y observo que estaban cubiertas de armarios y estantes para libros: aqui y alla vio mapas y cuadros colgados de clavos. Cogio, a su paso, un jarro de los estantes. Llevaba una etiqueta que decia: MERMELADA DE NARANJA, pero vio con desencanto que estaba vacio.

No le parecio bien tirarlo al fondo, por miedo a matar a alguien que anduviera por abajo, y se las arreglo para dejarlo en otro de los estantes mientras seguia descendiendo.

_"¡Vaya!", _penso Sakura. _"¡Despues de una caida como esta, rodar por las escaleras me parecio algo sin importancia!¡Que valiente me encontraran todos!¡Ni siquiera lloraria, aunque me cayera del tejado!" _(Y era verdad). Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaria nunca de caer?

- Me gustaria saber cuantas millas he descendido ya -dijo en voz alta- Tengo que estar bastante cerca del centro de la tierra. Veamos: creo que esta a cuatro mil millas de profundidad. . . . .

Como ven, Sakura habia aprendido algunas cosas como esta en la escuela, y aunque no era un momento muy oportuno para presumir sus conocimientos, ya que no habia nadie alli que pudiera escucharla, le parecio que repetirlo le serviria de repaso.

- Si, esta debe ser la distancia. . . . . pero me pregunto a que latitud o longitud habre llegado -quedo en pose pensativa para luego volver a empezar- ¡A lo mejor caigo a traves de toda la tierra!¡Que divertido seria salir donde vive toda esa gente cabeza abajo! Los antipaticos, creo. . . (Ahora Sakura se alegraba de no haber nadie alli escuchando, porque esa palabra no le sonaba del todo bien) Pero entonces tendre que preguntarles el nombre del pais. Por favor, señora ¿estamos en Nueva Zelanda o Australia?

Y mientras decia estas palabras, ensayo una reverencia. ¡Reverencia mientras caia por el aire! ¿Creen que esto es posible?

- ¡Y que niña tan ignorante voy a pareserles! No, mejor sera no preguntar nada. Ya lo vere escrito en alguna parte.

Abajo, abajo, abajo. No habia otra cosa que hacer y a Sakura le parecio hablar otra vez.

- ¡Temo que Pakkun me echara mucho de menos esta noche! (Pakkun es su mascota) Espero que se acuerde de darle galletitas a la hora del te. ¡Pakkun lindo me gustaria tenerte conmigo aqui abajo! En el aire no hay salmones, claro, pero podrias cazar algun murcielago, aunque no se parecen en nada, sabes. ¿Pero me pregunto, le gustaran?

Al llegar a este punto, Sakura empezo a sentirse medio dormida y siguio diciendose como en sueños: _"¿Comen murcielagos los perros? ¿Comen murcielagos los perros?" _Y a veces: _"¿Comen perros los murcielagos?" _Porque, como no sabia contestar ninguna de las dos preguntas, no importaba mucho cual de las dos se formulara. Se estaba quedando dormida de veras y comenzo a soñar que paseaba de la mano con Pakkun y que le preguntaba con mucha ansiedad: _"Ahora Pakkun, dime la verdad, ¿te has comido alguna vez un murcielago?"_, cuando de pronto, ¡cataplum!, fue a dar sobre un monton de ramas y hojas secas. La caida habia terminado.

Sakura no sufrio el menor daño, y se levanto de un salto. Miro hacia arriba, pero todo estaba oscuro. Ante ella se abrio otro largo pasadizo, y alcanzo a ver en el al apuesto hombre pelirrojo, que se alejaba a a toda prisa. No habia momento que perder, y Sakura, sin vacilar echo a correr como el viento, y llego justo a tiempo para oirle decir, mientras doblaba un recodo:

- ¡Valgame, no me gusta que me hagan esperar ni ser esperado, que tarde se me esta haciendo!

Iba casi pisandole los talones, pero, cuando doblo a su vez el recodo, no vio al hombre por ninguna parte. Se encontro en un vestibulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lamparas que colgaban en el techo.

Habia puertas alrededor de todo el vestibulo, pero estaban todas cerradas con llave, y cuando Sakura hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando puerta a puerta, se dirigio tristemente al centro de la habitacion y se pregunto como se las arreglaria para salir de ahi.

De repente se encontro una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No habia nada sobre ella salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que penso Sakura fue que debia corresponder a una de las puertas del vestibulo. Pero ¡ay!, o las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes o la llave era demasiado pequeña, lo cierto es que no pudo abrir ninguna puerta. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrio una cortinilla que no habia visto antes, y detras habia una puertecita de no mas de dos palmos de altura, probo la llave con la cerradura, y vio con alegria que ajustaba bien.

Sakura abrio la puerta y se encontro con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no mas ancho que una ratonera. Se arrodillo y al otro lado del pasadizo se encontro con el jardin mas maravilloso que podia imaginar. ¡Que ganas tenia de salir de aquella oscura sala y de pasear entre aquellos macizos de flores multicolores y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pero ni siquiera podia pasar la cabeza por la abertura _"Y aunque pudiera pasar la cabeza",_ penso la pobre Sakura, _"de poco iba a servirme sin los hombros. ¡Como me gustaria poder encogerme como un telescopio! Creo que podria hacerlo, solo con saber por donde empezar"_ Y es que como ven, a Sakura le habian pasado tantas cosas tan extraordinarias aquel dia, que habia pensado que casi nada era en realidad imposible.

De nada servia quedarse a esperar junto a la puertecita, asi que volvio a la mesa, casi con la esperanza de encontrarse otra llave en ella, o, en todo caso, un libro de instrucciones para encoger a la gente como si fueran telescopios. Esta vez encontro en la mesa una botellita - _Que desde luego no estaba aqui antes -_dijo Sakura. Y alrededor del cuello de la botella habia una etiqueta de papel con la palabra BEBEME hermosamente impresa en grandes caracteres.

Esta muy bien eso de decir BEBEME, pero la pequeña Sakura era muy prudente y no iba a beber eso por las buenas. _"No, primero voy a mirar", _se dijo, _"para ver si tiene o no la indicacion de veneno"_ Poeque Sakura habia leido preciosos cuentos de niños que se quemaban, o habian sido devorados por bestias feroces, u otra cosas desagradables, solo por no haber querido recordar las sencillas normas que las personas que buscaban su bien les habian inculcado: como que un hierro al rojo te quema si no lo sueltas enseguida, o que si te cortas muy hondo con un cuchillo te sale sangre. Y Sakura no habia olvidado nunca que, si bebes mucho de una botella que lleva la indicacion veneno, terminara, a la corta o a la larga, por hacerte daño.

Sin embargo aquella botella no llevaba la indicacion veneno, asi que Sakura se atrevio a probar el contenido, y, encontrandolo muy agradable (tenia, de echo, una mezcla de sabores a tarta de cerezas, almibar, piña, pavo asado, caramelo y tostadas calientes con mantequilla), se lo acabo en un santiamen.

- ¡Que sensacion mas extraña! -dijo Sakura- Me debo estar encogiendo como un telescopio.

Y asi era, en efecto:ahora media solo veinticinco centimetros, y su cara se ilumino de alegria al pensar que podia pasar por la puertecita y meterse en el maravilloso jardin. Primero, no obstante, espero unos segundos para ver si seguia disminuyendo de tamaño, y esta posibilidad la puso un poco nerviosa. _"No vaya a consumirme del todo, como una vela"_, se dijo para sus adentros. _"¿Que seria de mi entonces?" _E intento imaginar que ocurria con la llama de una vela, cuando la vela estaba apagada, pues no podia recordar haber visto nunca una cosa asi.

Despues de un rato, viendo que no pasaba nada mas, decidio salir enseguida al jardin. Pero, ¡pobre Sakura!, cuando llego a la puerta, se habia encontrado con que olvido la llavesita de oro, y cuando volvio a la mesa para recogerla, descubrio que no le era posible alcanzarla. Podia verla claramente a traves del cristal, e intento por ahinco trepar por una de las patas de la mesa, pero era demasiado resbaladiza. Y cuando se canso de intentarlo, la pobre niña se sento en el suelo y se echo a llorar.

_"¡Vamos de nada sirve llorar de esta manera!"_, se dijo Sakura asi misma con bastante firmeza. _"¡Te aconsejo que dejes de llorar ahora mismo!"_, Sakura se daba por lo general muy buenos consejos asi misma (aunque rara vez lo seguia), y algunas veces se reñia con tanta dureza que se le saltaban las lagrimas. Se acordaba incluso de haber intentado una vez tirarse de las orejas por haber hecho trampas en un partido de croquet que jugaba con sigo misma, pues a esta curiosa criatura le gustaba mucho comportarse como si fuera dos personas a la vez. _"¡Pero de nada me serviria comportarme ahora como si fuera dos personas!"_, penso la pobre Sakura, _"¡Cuando ya se me hace dificil ser una misma persona como Dios manda!"._

Poco despues, su mirada se poso en una cajita de cristal que habia debajo de la mesa. La abrio y encontro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leia la palabra COMEME, deliciosamente escrita con grosella. _"Bueno, me lo comere"_, se dijo Sakura, _"y si me hace crecer, podre coger la llave, y, si me hace todavia mas pequeña podre deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro entrare al jardin, y eso es lo que me importa". _Dio un mordisco y se pregunto nerviosa: _"¿Hacia donde? ¿Hacia donde?"_ Al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a la cabeza para notar en que direccion se iniciaba el cambio, y quedo muy sorprendida al advertir que seguia con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente, cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Sakura estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que todo lo que le sucedia fuera tan extraordinario, que le parecio muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por causes normales. Asi pues paso a la accion, y en un santiamen dio buena cuenta del pastelito.

**CONTINUARA. . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien que les parecio. . . . . TTnTT ya ya entendi no sean tan directos (bastardos) XD no se crean espero que lo disfruten como vieron sera de capitulos y no una corta parodia. Ahora las preguntas tontas y obvias:

¿quien sera el hombre que tomo el papel del conejo?(eue como si no lo supieramos esas caracteristicas fisicas solo las tiene "el")

¿quien sera la hermana de Sakura?

¿quien sera el sombrerero, la liebre y el raton?

¿quien sera la oruga?

¿quienes seran el rey y la reina de corazones?

¿leyeron mi otro fic lamado "Alma Plateada"?

¿han comido skuinkles con chamoy?¡porque yo si XD!

¿sasuke sera un emo vengador aqui tambien XD?

soy un troll XD

hasta la proxima semana

by

O_n


	2. El charco de lagrimas

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenece.

Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir nuevo cap de Alma Plateada, mi lap no esta cargando bien las paginas, por lo que no puedo repasar ni el anime ni el manga de Gintama para escribir los capitulos hasta una semana. Solo no se pueden cargar imagenes y videos, asi que. . . pero no se preocupen mucho si subire caps nuevos de todos mis otros fics, como este por ejemplo, y El mago de oz version equipo 7 y akatsuki.

.

.

.

**Anteriormente. . . **

Poco despues, su mirada se poso en una cajita de cristal que habia debajo de la mesa. La abrio y encontro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leia la palabra COMEME, deliciosamente escrita con grosella. _"Bueno, me lo comere"_, se dijo Sakura, _"y si me hace crecer, podre coger la llave, y, si me hace todabia mas pequeña podre deslizarme por debajo de la puerta. De un modo u otro entrare al jardin, y eso es lo que me importa". _Dio un mordisco y se pregunto nerviosa: _"¿Hacia donde? ¿Hacia donde?"_ Al mismo tiempo se llevo una mano a la cabeza para notar en que direccion se iniciaba el cambio, y quedo muy sorprendida al advertir que seguia con el mismo tamaño. En realidad, esto es lo que sucede normalmente, cuando se da un mordisco a un pastel, pero Sakura estaba ya tan acostumbrada a que todo lo que le sucedia fuera tan extraordinario, que le parecio muy aburrido y muy tonto que la vida discurriese por causes normales. Asi pues paso a la accion, y en un santiamen dio buena cuenta del pastelito.

**CONTINUAMOS. . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 2: El charco de lagrimas

- ¡Curiorifico y curiorifico! -exclamo Sakura, estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento se olvido de hablar correctamente- ¡Ahora me estoy estirando como el telescopio mas largo que haya existido jamas!¡Adios, pies! -grito, porque cuando miro hacia abajo vio que sus pies quedaban ya tan lejos que parecia fuera a perderlos de vista- ¡Oh, mis pobrecitos pies!¡Me pregunto quien nos pondra ahora nuestros calcetines y zapatos!¡Seguro que yo no podre hacerlo! Voy a estar demasiado lejos para ocuparme de ustedes: tendran que arreglarselas como puedan... Pero voy a tener que ser amable con ellos -penso Sakura- ¡o a lo mejor no querran llevarme en la direccion que yo quiera ir! Veamos: les regalare un par de zapatos nuevos todas las navidades.

Y siguio planeando como seguir su plan a cabo:

- Tendran que ir por correo. ¡Y que gracioso sera esto de mandarse regalos a sus propio pies!¡Y que chocante va a resultar la direccion!

Al Sr. Pie Derecho de Sakura

Alfombra de la chimenea,

junto al guardafuegos

(con un abrazo de Sakura).

- ¡Dios mio que tonterias estoy diciendo!

Justo en ese momento, su cabeza choco con el techo de la sala: en efecto ahora media mas de dos metros. Cogio la llavesita de oro y rapidamente corrio hacia el jardin.

¡Pobre Sakura! Lo maximo que podia hacer era echarse en el suelo y mirar el jardin con un solo ojo; entrar en el ahora era mucho mas dificil que nunca.

Se sento en el suelo y volvio a llorar.

- ¡Deberia darte verguenza! -dijo Sakura- ¡Una niña tan grande como tu (ahora si que podia decirlo) y ponerse a llorar de ese modo!¡Para inmediatamente!

Pero siguio llorando como si tal cosa, vertiendo litros de lagrimas, hasta que se formo un verdadero charco a su alrededor, de unos diez centimetros de profundidad que cubrian la mitad del suelo de la sala.

Al poco rato oyo un ruidito de pisadas a lo lejos, y se seco rapidamente los ojos para ver quien llegaba.

Era el apuesto joven pelirrojo de ojos miel que volvia, elegantemente vestido, con un par de guantes blancos de cabritilla en una mano y un gran abanico en la otra. Se acercaba trotando a toda prisa, mientras rezongaba para si:

- ¡Oh!¡La Duquesa, la Duquesa!¡Como se pondra si la hago esperar!

Sakura estaba tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a pedir socorro a cualquiera. Asi pues, cuando el joven estubo cerca de ella, empezo a decirle timidamente y en voz baja:

- Por favor, señor...

El joven se llevo un susto tremendo, dejo caer los guantes y el abanico, y escapo a toda prisa en la oscuridad.

Sakura recogio el abanico y los guantes. Y, como en el vestibulo hacia mucho calor, estubo abanicandose mientras se decia:

- ¡Dios mio!¡Que cosas tan extrañas pasan hoy! Y ayer todo pasaba como de costumbre, me pregunto si habre cambiado durante la noche. Veamos: ¿era yo la misma al levantarme esta mañana? Me parece que puedo recordar que era un poco distinta. Pero, si no soy la misma, la siguiente pregunta es ¿quien rayos soy? ¡Ah, este es el gran enigma!

Y se puso a pensar en todas las niñas que conocia y tenian su misma edad, para ver si podria haberse transformado en una de ellas.

- ¡Como me gustaria que asomaran sus cabezas de varas por el pozo!¡Estoy tan cansada de estar sola aqui abajo!

Al decir esas palabras, su mirada se fijo en sus manos, y vio con sorpresa que mientras hablaba se habia puesto uno de los pequeños guantes de cabritilla del joven.

- ¿Como he podido hacerlo? -se pregunto- Tengo que haberme encogido otra vez.

Se levanto y se acerco a la mesa para comprobar su medida. Y descubrio que, segun sus conjeturas, ahora no media mas de sesenta centimetros, y seguia achicandose rapidamente. Se dio cuenta en seguida que la causa de todo era el abanico que tenia en la mano, y solto a toda prisa, justo a tiempo para no desaparecer del todo.

- ¡De la que me salve! -dijo Sakura bastante asustada por el cambio inesperado, pero muy contenta de verse sana y salva- ¡Y ahora al jardin!

Y acho a correr a la puertecita. Pero, ¡ay!, la puertecita volvia a estar cerrada y la llavecita de oro seguia como antes sobre la mesa de cristal. _"¡Las cosas estan peor que nunca!"_, penso la pobre Sakura. _"¡Porque nunca habia sido tan pequeña como ahora, nunca!¡Y declaro que la situacion se esta poniendo imposible!"_.

Mientras decia esas palabras, le resbalo un pie, y un segundo mas tarde, ¡chap!, estaba hundida hasta el cuello de agua salada. Lo primero que se le ocurrio fue que se habia caido de alguna manera al mar. _"Y en este caso podre volver a casa en tren"_, se dijo. Sakura habia ido solo una vez a la playa, y habia llegado a la conclusion general de que, fuera a donde fuera, la costa inglesa estaba siempre llena de casetas de baño, niños jugando con palas en la arena, despues una hilera de casas y detras una estacion de ferrocarril. Sin embargo, pronto comprendio que estaba en el charco de lagrimas que habia derramado cuando media casi tres metros de estatura.

- ¡Ojala no hubiera llorado tanto! -dijo Sakura, mientras nadaba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar la salida- ¡Supongo que ahora recibire el castigo y morire ahogada en mis propias lagrimas!¡Sera realmente una cosa extraña! Pero todo es extraño hoy.

En ese momento oyo que alguien chapoteaba en el charco, no muy lejos de ella, y nado hacia alli para ver quien era. Al principio creyo que se trataba de una morsa o un hipopotamo, pero despues se acordo de lo pequeña que era ahora, y comprendio que solo era una babosa que pasaba por ahi, curiosamente no era una pequeña babosa era una enorme babosa de al menos cinco metros, igual tenia seis tentaculos, que parecian mas bien seis colas.

- ¿Servira de algo ahora -se pregunto Sakura- dirigir la palabra a esta babosa? Todo es tan extraordinario aqui abajo, que no me sorprenderia nada que pudiera hablar. De todos modos, nada se pierde con intentarlo -asi pues, Sakura empezo a decirle- Oh babosa ¿sabe usted como salir de este charco?¡Estoy muy cansada de estar nadando de un lado a otro, oh babosa!

Sakura penso que este seria el modo correcto de dirigirse a una babosa: nunca se habia visto antes en una situacion parecida, pero recordo haber leido en la Gramatica Latina de su hermana _"La babosa - de la babosa - a la babosa - para la babosa - ¡oh babosa!"_ La babosa la miro atentamente, y a Sakura le parecio que le guiñaba uno de sus ojitos, pero no dijo nada. _"Quiza no sabe hablar mi idioma", _penso Sakura.

- Vamos a la orilla, te invito a sentarte y hablar. Mi nombre es Saiken -hablo la babosa, a lo que segun Sakura fue alegre.

- Un gusto, yo me llamo Sakura Haruno.

Ya era hora de salir de alli, pues por la charca pasaban mas y mas de las extrañas criaturas que venian acercandose en la misma direccion de Saiken: habia un extraño toro-pulpo con ocho tentaculos, un gorila rojo con cuernos y cuatro colas, un hermoso tigre envuelto en llamas azules con dos colas y un zorro de nueve colas, entre otras curiosas criaturas. Sakura abrio en marcha mientras el grupo se reunia en la orilla.

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bien que les parecio. . . . . TTnTT ya ya entendi no sean tan directos (bastardos) XD no se crean espero que lo disfruten como vieron sera de capitulos y no una corta parodia. Ahora las preguntas tontas y obvias:

¿quien sera el hombre que tomo el papel del conejo?(eue como si no lo supieramos esas caracteristicas fisicas solo las tiene "el")

¿quien sera la hermana de Sakura?

¿quien sera el sombrerero, la liebre y el raton?

¿quien sera la oruga?

¿quienes seran el rey y la reina de corazones?

¿quien sera el gato?

¿leyeron mis otros fics llamados "Alma Plateada" y "El maravilloso mago de oz"?

¿sasuke sera un emo vengador aqui tambien XD?

soy un troll XD

hasta la proxima semana

by

O_n


	3. Una loca carrera

Ni Naruto ni Alicia en el pais de las maravillas me pertenece. ¡LO SIENTO; LO SIENTO! mi lap se decompuso y apenas si me dejan usar la compu. Pero siempre subire nuevo cap, no se preocupen, aunque tarde un año, pero deben comprender que somos humanos, los que escribimos fanfics, debemos pagar internet y las computadoras no siempre rinden. Sin mas, continuemos. :D

.

.

.

**Anteriormente. . .**

Ya era hora de salir de alli, pues por la charca pasaban mas y mas de las extrañas criaturas que venian acercandose en la misma direccion de Saiken: habia un extraño toro-pulpo con ocho tentaculos, un gorila rojo con cuernos y cuatro colas, un hermoso tigre envuelto en llamas azules con dos colas y un zorro de nueve colas, entre otras curiosas criaturas. Sakura abrio en marcha mientras el grupo se reunia en la orilla.

**CONTINUAMOS. . . **

.

.

.

**Las aventuras subterraneas de Sakura en el pais de las maravillas**

Capitulo 3: Una carrera loca y una larga historia

El grupo que se reunio a la orilla se veia realmente extraño. Lo primero era, naturalmente, discurrir el modo de secarse, lo discutieron entre ellos, y a los pocos minutos a Sakura le parecia de lo mas natural encontrarse en esa reunion y hablar familiarmente con los animales, como si los conociera de toda la vida. Sostubo incluso una larga conversacion con Matatabi, un tigre azul embuelto en llamas del mismo color, que termino muy tozudo y sin querer decir otra cosa que _"soy mas viejo que tu, y tengo que saberlo mejor"._ Y como Sakura se nego a darse por vencida sin antes saber la edad de Matatabi, y el de igual manera se nego a confesarlo, ahi acabo la conversacion.

Por fin Saiken, quien parecia disfrutar de cierta autoridad dentro del grupo, les grito:

-¡Sentados todos y escuchenme!¡Les aseguro que los dejare secos en un santiamen!

Todos se sentaron pues, formando un circulo con Saiken al medio.

Sakura mantenia los ojos ansiosamente fijos en el, porque estaba muy segura de que se resfriaria si seguia mojada.

-¡Ejem! -carraspeo Saiken con aires de importancia- ¿Estan preparados? Esta es la historia mas arida y por lo tanto la mas seca que conosco. ¡Silencio todos por favor! _"Guillermo el Conquistador, cuya causa era apoyada por el Papa, fue aceptado muy pronto por los ingleses, que necesitaban un efe y desde hace tiempo estaban acostumbrados a usurpaciones y conquistas. Edwindo y Morcaro, duques de Mercia y Northumbria..."_

-¡Uf! -se quejo Matatabi seguido de un perezoso gruñido, con un escalofrio.

-Con perdon -dijo Saiken, frunciendo el ceño pero con mucha cortecia.- ¿Decia usted algo?

-¡Yo no! -se apresuro a responder Matatabi.

-Pues me lo habia parecido -dijo Saiken- Continuo _"Edwindo y Morcaro, duques de __Mercia y Northumbria, se pusieron a su favor, e incluso Stigandio, el patriotico arzobispo de Canterbury, lo encontro_ conveniente..."

-¿Encontro que? -pregunto Gyuki, un toro-pulpo de ocho tentaculos.

-Encontrolo -repuso Saiken un poco enfadado- Desde luego, usted sabe lo que quiere decir.

-¡Claro que se lo que quiere decir! -refunfuño Gyuki- Cuando yo encuentro algo es casi siempre una rana o un gusano. Lo que quiero saber es que fue lo que encontro el arzobispo.

Saiken hizo como si no hubiera oido esa pregunta y continuo su narracion:

-_"Lo encontro conveniente y decidio ir con Edgardo Athelingo al encuentro de Guillermo y ofrecerle la corona. Guillermo actuo al principio con moderacion. Pero la insolencia de sus normandos..."_ ¿Como te sientes ahora querida? -continuo dirigiendose a Sakura.

-Tan mojada como al principio -dijo Sakura con tono melancolico- Esa historia es muy seca, pero parece que a mi no me seca nada.

-En este caso -dijo solemnemente SonGoku, un gorila rojo de cuernos y cuatro colas, mientras se ponia en pie- propongo que se haga un receso en la sesion y que pasemos a la adopcion inmediata de remedios mas radicales...

-¡Habla en cristiano! -protesto Kurama, un zorro de nueve colas- ¡No se lo que quieren decir esas palabra antisonantes , y es mas, ¡creo que ni tu sabes lo que dices!

Y Kurama bajo lacabeza para ocultar su sonrisa, algunos de los otros animales rieron sin disimulo.

-Lo que yo iba a decir -siguio SonGoku con tono ofendido- es que el mejor modo de secarnos seria una carrera loca.

-¿Que es una carrera loca? -pregunto Sakura, y no porque tuviera muchas ganas de averiguarlo, sino porque SonGoku habia hecho una pausa, como esperando que alguien dijera algo, y nadie parecia dispuesto a decir nada.

-Bueno la mejor manera de explicarlo es hacerlo.

Primero trazo una pista para la carrera, mas o menos en un circulo _"La forma exacta no tiene importacia"_ dijo, y despues todo el grupo se fue colocando aqui y alla a lo largo de la pista. No hubo ningun conteo, todos empezaron a correr cuando quisieron, y cada uno paro cuando quiso, de modo que no era facil saber cuando terminaba la carrera. Sin embargo, cuando llevaban corriendo mas o menos media hora, y volvia a estar ya secos, SonGoku grito subitamente:

-¡La carrera termino!

Y todos se juntaron jadeantes a su alrededor, preguntando:

- ¿Pero quien ha ganado?

SonGoku no podia contestar esa pregunta sin entregarse antes a largas cavilaciones, y estuvo largo rato reflexionando con un dedo apoyado en la frente, mientras los demas esperaban en silencio. Por fin hablo:

-Todos hemos ganado y todos merecemos un premio.

-¿Pero quien dara los premios? -preguntaron todos en coro.

-Pues ella, naturalmente -dijo SonGoku señalando a Sakura.

Y todo el mundo se agolpo alrededor de Sakura, gritando como locos:

-¡Premios!¡Premios!

Sakura no sabia que hacer, y se metio desesperada una mano en los bolsillos, y encontro una caja de confites, (por suerte no se mojaron), y eran exactos uno para cada uno.

-Pero ella tambien debe tener un premio -dijo Saiken.

-Claro que si -aprobo SonGoku con gravedad, y dirijiendose a Sakura, pregunto- ¿Que mas tienes en el bolsillo?

-Solo un dedal -dijo Sakura.

-Pues saca el dedal -dijo SonGoku.

Y en entonces todos la rodearon una vez mas, mientras SonGoku le ofrecia solemnemente el dedal con las palabras:

-Os rogamos que acepteis este elegante dedal.

Y despues de ese cortisimo discurso todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo.

Sakura penso que todo eso era muy absurdo, pero los demas parecian tomarselo tan enserio que no se atrevio a reir, y como tampoco se le ocurria nada que decir, se limito a hacer una reberencia y coger el dedal con el aire mas solemne que pudo.

Habia llegado el momento de comerse los confites, lo que provoco bastante ruido y confucion, algunos se atragantaban y hubo quien dijo que sabian a popo mientras otros los disfrutaban. Sin embargo, por fin terminaron y volvieron a sentarse en circulo, y pidieron a Saiken que contara otra historia.

-¡No me estas escuchando! -protesto Saiken dirigiendose a Sakura- ¿Donde tienes la cabeza? -estaba molesto pues tras contar otras de sus historias, vio que poco a poco Sakura iba dejando de poner atencion.

-Por favor, no te enfades -dijo Sakura con suavidad- si no me equivoco ibas por la cuarta vuelta.

-¡Nada de eso! -chillo Saiken- ¿De que vueltas hablas?¡Te estas burlando de mi y solo dices tonterias!

Y Saiken se enderezo y se fue muy enfadado.

-¡Ha sido sin querer! -exclamo la pobre Sakura- ¡Pero tu te enfadas con tanta facilidad!

Saiken solo contestaba con pucheros mientras seguia alejandose.

-¡Vuelve por favor, y termina tu historia! -grito Sakura.

Y los otros animales se unieron a ella y tambien gritaron a coro:

-¡Si, vuelve por favor!

Pero Saiken movio impaciente la cabeza y apresuro el paso.

-¡Que lastima que no se halla querido quedar! -suspiro Kurama, cuando Saiken se perdio de vista.

-¡Ojala estuviera aqui Pakkun con nosotros! -dijo Sakura en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en particular- ¡El si que nos traeria a Saiken en un santiamen!

-Y ¿quien es Pakkun, si me permite la pregunta? -quiso saber Gyuki.

Sakura contesto con entusiasmo, pues le fascinaba hablar de su mejor amigo y fiel mascota.

-Pakkun es mi perro. ¡Y no podran imaginar lo listo que es para cazar babosas!¡Una maravilla¡Y me gustaria que lo vieran correr tras los gatos!¡Devora pulpos en un abrir y serrar de ojos!

Estas palabras causaron una impresion terrible en los animales presentes. Matatabi de un salto salio huyendo, Gyuki se hecho a correr con un _"me perdere el concierto de Cartel de Santa"_. De igual forma Son-Goku con una disculpa y Kurama se fue sonriente alzando su mano a forma de despedida y guiñandole un ojo a Sakura, quien se volvio a encontrar sola.

-¡Ojala no hubiera hablado de mi amado Pakkun! -se dijo en tono melancolico- ¡Aqui abajo, mi perrito no parece gustarle a nadie, y sin embargo estoy segura que es el mejor perro del mundo!¡Ay Pakkun, mi querido Pakkun!¡Cuando te volvere a ver!

Y la pobre Sakura se hecho a llorar de nuevo, pues de nuevo estaba sola en ese extraño lugar. Al poco rato, oyo de nuevo unas pisadas creyo que seria alguno de los animales que queria hablar con ella de nuevo.

**Continuara...**

¡Dejen comentarios porfisssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
